Broken Hearts
by HoodedEnigma73
Summary: Sora and Kairi have been together for a while now.However, a dangerous new friend has come to Destiny Island in search of the keyblade master's head.R&R please!
1. CH1 Beggining of the Bad

Disclaimer-I own virtually nothing...including anything I refrence in this fiction which is licensed or...blah blah.

A/N-Um...Hi. It's been a long time since I last did...anything on this site. If you know me, I am happy, glad, etc. I would be much abliged if you would reveiw my new fic, which you are reading if you happened to not notice.Well, I hope you enjoy!TAH TAH!

* * *

CH.1-Beggining of the Bad

The hooded black figure came to the throne-room.The figure's lavish black cloak drug the ground as it kneeled before the shadow standing atop the stone steps that lead to the landing where the throne was. "You summoned, Master Ansem?"

"Yes. I have work for you, Agent Zien." Zien rose and gazed in wonder at her master. "You have become one of my most valuable apprentices. Your understandingand control of the darkness parallels only mine.So, I put you to the ultimate challenge." His voice rang in her ear like a bitter bell.

"What would that be, your lordship?" As if she didn't know.The lower part of her unblemished face was all that could be seen in the small amount of light in the chambers.

"Claim my revenge! Kill the keyblader known as Sora! I both command it and ask it of you. He has been a nuisance in my schemes since the first day he stepped out of Destiny Island." Ansem clinched his gloved fist. He walked to his throne and sat in it.

"It shall be done. But...may I ask, where isit that I might find thisSora character?" Her cool voice carried to his ear as she headed for the door, her back to him.

"His home, his sanctuary, his weakness! Destiny Isaland,"Ansem said sitting lazily in his throne.

"Farewell, Ansem...um...I mean Master Ansem," Zien's excitedness over took her obedience. She opened the door and walked out into the main hall of Castle Ansem. She was one of Ansem's students in his new acadamy of dark keybladers. It was odd because Ansem himself couldn't wield a keyblade, but all his disciples could.

Zien walked across the red-carpet laden landing and down a set of stairs. She then took a left and was soon upon the gummi ship docks. "Hey, Jay! I need the cordinates for...Destiny Island."

Jay, the acadamy's mechanic, laughed and jumped into a gummi ship. "Why are you goin' to Destiny Island? You after 'The Big Catch'?" The old man plugged the cordinates into a screen in the gummiship.

Zien stood by the one man fighter gummi ship for Jay to come out. "Yep! Ansem has finally seen me for what I am...a prodigy!"

"Zat so? Well," Jay popped out of the small ship and shook Zien's hand with a firm grip,"good luck to ya.Y'll need it."

"See you soon, Jay. I'll miss you," She said playfully as her head disappeared into the top of the gummiship. The tough glass top covered over Zien, and she layed back into her comfortable "space chair". Zien pressed the go button and off she was. Seeing as it was a three day trip to Destiny Island she started on her nap after checking the ships status and leaving the docking bay.

* * *

It was Kairi's and Sora's one-year anniversary. Sora had sealed Kingdom Hearts and found his way back to Destiny Island. Tired and confused, the trio took a "short" brake at Destiny Island. A short brake became a longer one and longer one and yet again a longer one. Soon, a year had passed and Sora and friends were wondering if they would ever want to return to the tiresomelife of defeating villians. 

"I can't believe its been a year already. I was here one day, living alone and being with you. ThenI went to sleep and woke up and here we are,"Sora's voice was deeper and he was more mature than when he defeated Ansem. "Time flies when you're havin' fun, I guess!" He gave his usual smile, and Kairi looked at him adoringly.

It had been a perfect day. The two of them left the usual hustle-and-bustle of the main Destiny Island and spent the day together. They had talked and laughed and they were now sitting ona log in front of a fire. Kairi kissed Sora's cheek and he put his lips to hers in return. The previous year had been a good one and Sora felt the next one was going to be better.

"I love you, Sora,"Her words were simple but to the point and made Sora's heart flutter. He put his arm around her.

"I love you,too."Also simple but very deep. She smiled and yawned. It had been a long day and they were both tired, but Sora still asked,"Are you tired?"

"Yea..."She said in a yawn. They thenlayed down in front of the blazing fire and fell asleep holding hands, innocently. And their dreams of each other engulfed them both. But little did they know all that they feared was about to happen with the simple arrival of one person. But neither knew and slept peacfully.

* * *

A/N-I hope you like it...I was bored so I figured I would put a little sumpthin together as I sat down in front of my computer. Well...REVIEW...if you don't you know you will feel bad! I beg you, just review(that rhymed (-:)! 

your friend,

Youkai Boy


	2. CH2 The Fight

A/N-All right...I am feeling pretty good about this fic and really want to continue. But I would really like to have more feedback! But anyhow...I am going to update quickly and hope people will tell me what they think! I don't care if you hate it, love it, or don't care...just tell me! So...in closing REVIEW!

**CH.2-The Fight**

Sora awoke. His eyes stung as he opened them. Kairi was asleep beside him; she looked very peaceful. Sora took off his jacket and put it over her. Her eyes opened in small slits and she mumbled, "Sora, don't forget to do the laundry!"

"Don't worry, I won't," Sora replied giving Kairi an uneasy gaze as he put out the fire. "Go back to sleep, Kairi."It had only been a few hours since they had fallen asleepand Sora figured he would take Kairi home because he couldn't sleep. Sora picked up the shivering Kairi and put her in the small canoe as she slept.

As Sora rowed back to the main island, he looked into the dark sky with the moon hung low in the sky. The palemoonlight reflected on the clear water. It was beautiful to him. He appreciated it now since he had seen much worse. Sora smiled, everything was right again. Donald and Goofy, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and Rikuwould behome. Him and Kairi were together, nomore school,and most importantly, no more darkness.

Sora rowed and rowed, contemplating on what would come in the next day. The moon slowly fell in the sky and the Sun took its place. The canoe bumped gently against the sand. He lifted Kairi and took her around the corner into her house. Kairi opened her eyes as Sora put her on her bed. She lifted the jacket a little and rubbed her eyes. "What are we doing here?"

"I just thought I would take you home." Sora shrugged as he sat on the end of her bed.

"How long did you sleep?"

"An hour or two,"Sora yawned right on time.

"Well then go home and get some sleep!"She saidleaving the room.

"No. I wanna see what is goin' on in Destiny Island. Ya know, what we missed yesterday,"Sora followed Kairi outside to the pier. They were the first ones there. They sat on the pier and dipped their bare feet into the clear water.

"Where were you two yesterday?"Riku asked from behind the couple. His voiced seemed to have a mischievious air to his already troublesome voice.

"We were just...fooling around," Sora replied as his friend sat beside him.

Kairi elbowed Sora in the ribs playfully,"Are you implying something?"

"No...of course not. Why would you say such things?"The three looked at each other and laughed. Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie arrived at the same time. Selphie had always been flirty with Sora even when Kairi was around, but Kairi was always too shy to act on it.Selphie made both Kairi and Sora nervous.

"So how are you doin', Sora? I haven't talked to you in...a day!" Selphie put her sandaled foot in between Sora and Riku and sat down, close to Sora.

"Um...fine...I guess," Sora was usually very outgoing except with Selphie.

"Come on now, don't be shy!"Slephie's hand fell onto Sora's thigh. The group froze and stared intently on Selphie's rogue hand.

"Well...we are gonna go play..."Tidus paused.

"Blitzball!"Wakka grabbed the ball and ran from the awkward situation. Tidus ran after giving one last look to the "train wreck".

Selphie stared at Sora as if the hand was nothing. He turned red as he looked to Kairi. Kairi grabbed his hand and baled him out of the sticky situation, and Riku ran after them. Selphie sat on the dock looking into the water, amused. "Are you not telling me something, Sora?" Kairi said once they were at the end of the beach. She was serious now; all business.

"NO! Definetly not!"Sora said. Riku sat watching their quarrel, worried and intrigued.

"Are you lieing?"Kairi asked. She seemed desperate.

"Trust me!_ I_ would tell you if he was up to anything!" Riku chimed in to save his friend. Thus the situation was ceased. Disaster was evaded, and the day moved on. Goofy and Donald arrived on the beach later, they had slept in, and everything was back to normal.Sora and Kairi ignored Selphie for most of the day,but Kairi still had her suspicionand doubt.

Morning turned to afternoon,and afternoon turned to dusk.Everyone was on the small island with all the trees on it, relaxing and chatting after dinner. Sora sat back on a tree taking a nap while everyone asked Kairi about what had happened. "Nothing really happened. It was just a secluded day away from everyone. Except for the two of us that is." There was a silence.

"Guys I gotta go to the bathroom," Selphie said, excusing herself.

"People, I need to show you somethin'!" Tidus announced standing on a stump. Everyone stood in an annoyed manner. Everyone was quite accustomed to Tidus's occasional "show-and-tells". The lastamazing sightwas a frog the size of Kairi's head. They all got in their usual line and trudged along behindTidus.The group left Sora to his nap seeing as he was so tired.

They had beengone foronly a minute whenSora sat up. He looked around and jumped down from his tree. Selphie came casuallywalkingback to the island. "Where is everyone?" They both asked at the same time.

"Sora,"Selphie looked around,"I need to talk to you." She looked into his deep-blue eyes. There was a pause."I hate you and Kairi. I mena you two together. I have had a crush on you for a long time, and I was just wanting to know if you would..." Selphie's lips came to Sora's.

Kairi jogged back to the front of the beach. The amazing sight was an enormous spider the size of Wakka's head(hair included). She stopped right as she was about to go under the bridge that lead to the island. There she saw Sora and Selphie with their lips together. Her eyes bulged and her heart pounded. She ran insilent tearsto her house.

Sora pushed Selphie away, suprised. "What the hell is your problem?"Sora's voice cracked as he shouted. "Don't you get it? I do not like you!" He pushed her aside and walked back to his house. Selphie leaned againsta tree; she had figured this would be hisreaction. She folded her arms and sat there waiting.

* * *

A/N-I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written...maybe. But seeing as I like things short-and-sweet it wouldn't be odd. I know this is cliche', but hey it is something! If you think it is cliche'd or if you liked it...Tell me! Tell me anything! I am a good listener.(-: I am wondering if I should continue...let me know. See you in chappie three! 


	3. CH3 The Kidnapping

A/N-Ok!Chappie three woopie!Thanks to my reviewers no matter how many or few there are!I love you all!But in a brotherly way...ew. Anyhow, this is chapter three. I hope you enjoy!Here it is!

* * *

**CH.3-The Kidnapping**

The next day was spent inside. It rained all day and all night. Sora sat by his window all day watching Wakka and Tidus play in the rain, while Kairi sat on her couch and stared at her ceiling. The two of them would not have come out even if it hadn't been poring. Sora was afraid to face Selphie. He didn't know that Kairi had seen 'the kiss' and misunderstood and he feared that that would happen if Selphie was near him again. She was a very persisitent girl.

But for now he just sat in his chair by the window wondering what Kairi was doing. Later on in the day he had decided to go to her house to see what she had been up to. When Sora got there he couldn't get Kairi to answer the door. After fifteen rings to the doorbell, he gave up and went backhome. Sora had rough night. He had his usual lovey-dovey dreams and thoughts as he slept, but they all seem to take a turn for the worst in the end.

The next morning came, and it was beautiful day. The morning Sun dried up the moisture left on the island. Sora trotted out of his frontdoor to a purple and orange horizon. Everyone wasrunning around the beach, enjoying theday, except for Kairi. She sat on the bridge where Selphie had made her move onSora.Kairi was staringout to the horizon with a somber expression on her face. Sora walked through the house that lead to the bridge and onto the bridge. He sat down beside Kairi, and put his hand on hers as he sat. Kairi quickly jerked her hand away and put it up to her face.

"What's wrong, Kai? I know we had a fight, butI thought we were done with that," Sora said, grabbing her face playfully.

"Its not the fight."She turned away from Sora.

"Then what is it? Come on, we can work this out can't we?"

"I saw...you and Selphie...last night," Kairi's face turned to the ground.

"You don't really believed that I kissed her do you? She kissed me! She did and I pushed her away after! You know I don't like Selphie!"

"I am not so sure anymore, Sora!" Kairi got up and jumped off the bridge and landed softly on her feet. Sora followed her.

"Kairi, you know I love you! Don't do this! Don't leave!"Soraran after her as she sprinted as fast as she could manage. Riku joined the race and slowed Sora down.

"What is going on?" Riku asked as him and Sora stopped. Sand was flying around and Kairi continued on her dash for her house.

"Kairi...is mad at me because she thinks I kissed Selphie," Sora was out of breath and panted slowly as he spoke.

"Well, did you?"

"You know I never would. I have told you personally of how nervous she makes me."

"So...you said before that Kairi made you nervous," Riku countered.

"But that is different!"

"You never specified,"Riku said in his sly tone.

"I am going home!" Sora was fed up with all of it. He turned sharply and ran for his house. He had to talk to Donald and Goofy. He felt they could comfort him in any situation.

Kairi entered her house and slammed the door behind her. She was angry before she saw Sora and seeing him in person made her blood boil. She 'knew' he was lying. She really wanted to believe him but she just couldn't. As Kairi turned to lock the door she noticed something amiss. The lock had been smashed out. She turned back around, frightened. There standing in front of her was a cloaked woman. Her long leather trench coat drug the ground and her hood overshadowed her face.

"Welcome," She said, calm and collected.

"Who are you?" The woman pulled her arm out of her coat and threw a rope at Kairi. It bound her instantly and she fell to the floor. The cloaked woman worked around Kairi and gagged her. Kairi gurgled screams from behind the rag.

"Things are coming together nicely,"The woman said.

Sora walked up his front steps and came to his door. There was some squaking from Donald and some "gawrshs" from Goofy. Sora noticed a note on the front door. It read:

Dear Keyblade master,

I have something important to you. If you everwant to see it again, I suggest you go to these cordinates. (The note read on in very complicated and detailed cordinates) Come alone or not at all. We need to talk, Keyblade master.

With love, Agent Zien

Sora looked at the note and flipped it over to see if anything was on the back. He pocketed the note and dismissed it. "What is going on?" Sora walked into the room where Goofy and Donald were discussing something.

"Well...uh, Sora. Our gummi ship's been stolen,"Goofy said, scratching his head.

"What? How?Who?" Sora said looking into Donald's eyes.

"But that isn't the most confusing part! They took our ship for four and left a fancy ship for one. It is a high model fighter,"He trailed off as Sora threw a note in his face.

"It isn't so weird. They were just needing transportation for more than one!"Sora went to the hidden dock as Goofy and Donald skimmed the short note.

The two of them followed Sora. Donald asked,"What do you this...Agent Zien took?"

Sora paused and Donald and Goofy ran into him. "Kairi..." He muttered. They reached the docking bay."Load those cordinates into the fighter ship."

"Ya aren't actually thinkin of goin alone are ya?"Goofy said.

"I have no choice."

"The cordinates are loaded," Donald said jumping out of the ship.

"Thanks, Donald,"Sora said jumping into the gummi ship. He prepared to lift off. As he took off Donald and Goofy looked up to him in the gummi ship. He waved and then he was off. Sora was on his way to Hollow Bastion. There he would embark upon a grand but terrible adventure.

* * *

Alright, chappie three is in completion! I will start work on chappie four emmidiately! Please review. Tell me anything. Flame me.Anything! REVIEW! 

See you in chappie four,

Youkai Boy


	4. CH4 Of Trials and Tribulations

A/N: Ok. Chapter four is here. Sorry for the late submission I had some...personal problems. I got alot of feed back and I am very happy! So far so good, I think. Thanks to you reviewer people! Review more! Flame me. Hate me!Love me! Ready go! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own any lisenced characters or settings.However I do own Agent Zien, but would be happy to let you use her. Jet tell me ina review! Thanks!

* * *

**CH.4-Of Trials and Tribulations**

Sora had arrived. It hadn't been that long of a drive, but it felt like forever. Sora's thoughts were getting the best of him. As Sora glided into the landing dock of Hollow Bastion, he noticed something had changed since the last time he had been here.He landed and got out of the small gummi ship. The temperature was normal, but the water that flowed through Hollow Bastion was replaced with a red lava. The platforms of rock had been crushed into much smaller pedastals.

Sora looked around and wondered what had caused this. "Do you like the changes?I created a whole other part of this world."

Sora looked up the steep cliff and there stood a woman rapped in a black trench-coat. "Agent Zien?" He paused and took in what she had said. "How can you create another part of this world?" This worried him. Sora figured he would just ask some questions to gauge her strength.

"My question is how could you not, Keyblade master?"She looked down at him calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Sora stepped back, unsure of her motives.

"Aren't you a Keyblade master?"

"Iwas, once," Sora looked into her deep hood searching for clues of power.

"There areonce! You cannot turn away froma Keyblade once it has chosen you as its master!You have this power!You can create and you can destroy!" She pointeddown at him as ifaccusing him of a crime.

"I just want to go back to normal!" Sorasaid as if arguing with himself.

"You are no longer human. You are something greater!As I am greater so are you!"

Sora looked ather inconfusion. "You are a Keyblade master?"

"Yes. As you are the Keyblade master of light, I am the Keyblade master of darkness, and your friend a Keyblade master of neither."

"Riku..."Zien obviously had alot of power, and she wasdefinetly more informed on what it was to be a Keyblade master. Sora excepted this, but he still had to rescue Kairi. Remembering his mission he brought this up. "Let Kairi go!"

"I will in due time, but first I must see...something." Zien turned and walked out of sight. She walked calmly and with confidence. She walked back towards the castle.

"Zien! Come back!" Sora began to run up the many pedastals. He reached the top and stood at the edge of the cliff. There in front of him was a group of heartless. The heartless moved abnormally. Their black hides seemed to move like elastic. Sora shuddered. He had not wielded a Keyblade for a year. He wasn't even sure he could call for his Keyblade.

Sora's hand reached out and he closed his eyes. The heartless began to move forward. Their razor claws tore into the stone as they traveled toward him in thier odd form of movement. To Sora's surprise the Keyblade appeared in his hand. He gave the Keyblade a wave and a spin. He adjusted to the weight.

Sora'sKeyblade was a wierd form of the Oathkeeper. His former Keyblade went through a sort of transformation. It had five sharp spikes and a long reach. It was more powerful and the wings at the holster of the Keyblade had changed radically. They had gotten larger and another set of wings had appeared.

Sora's eyes were still closed. He sprang back as a heartless jabbed at him with its vicious talons. He spun his Keyblade in flashy movements and struck down the heartless. Sora's eyes remained closed as he felt the surge of battle. He had almost forgotten it. The sharp movements, the power, the thought, and the adrenaline all came rushing back to him. He opened his eyes and threw the Keyblade into the flesh of a heartless.

Sora flipped over the other heartless,and landed by the heartless that had been pierced by the Oathkeeper. He grabbed the holster of the blade, still hunched over. Sora raised it above his head and flicked the end of the Keyblade through a heartless's neck. The Keyblade master stood upright as two heartless burst beside him. Sora's blue eyes shone with an entrancing gleam as he looked to the heartless. The Oathkeeper was held outright to the heartless, challenging them.

The remaining two heartless came after Sora.Two discs of white lightcame from the Keyblade and cut through the pair of heartless. Sora turned from the heartless as they burst into dark light."Well done, Keyblade master." Zien stood before Sora on a stonestaircase."I can see you haven't lost your edge."

"Your next, Zien!"Sora held his Keyblade outright, and another disk sped out of the Keyblade. Zien bent her knees and produced a Keyblade from inside her coat. She held it parallel and the dik of light bounced off and into the sky.

"It isn't that easy, Sora." Zien spun her Keyblade around menacingly.

"Where did you get that?" Sora noticed the different figure of the Oblivion.

"I was waiting for you to notice,"her smile showed from under her hood. "I was given this by Ansem. He said you had lost it fleeing him!It changed for me like the Oathkeeper changed for you."

They circled each other in simple battle stances. Sora charged forward at an abnormally fast pace. His face showed his emmense anger. They crossed Keyblades and Sora's speed forced them into a spinning motion. They broke away and Sora was pushed back to the edge of the platform. He charged forward again and they parried and attacked until Sora disappeared from Zien's sight and appeared behind her. The Oathkeeper plunged into Zien's back. the blade stabbed through him. She fell to the ground. The heartless symbol appeared on her chest and bright yellow eyes shown from under her hood.

The eyes blank out, and Sora bent over and removed her cloak. A heartless lie dead on the stone floor. "Good work, Keyblade master,"Zien's voice rang from around Sora.

"Is this what you meant by me not being human?"Sora aksed.

"No. You have obviouslynoticed you do not get sick. You cannot. You are not able to get sick by garden variety diseases and sicknesses. And because of what you are, I need you.Good luck, Sora."

Sora turned around to see a dozen copies of Zien, all holding the transformed Oblivion. Sora sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Fourth chapter is complete! Please...more reviews are wanted! If you find one lying around...send it to me! I would gladly take it in! Well, see y'all(I am Southern...get over it!)in the fifth chappie! 

Your friend,

Youkai Boy


	5. CH5 Pure Darkness

A/N:Thanks to all my reviewers!You guys are...spiffy!Thanks to my future reviewers too!You don't know it yet...but you are spiffy too!Please review if you have any time at all!It is majorly appreciated.But of course you didn't come here to listen to me ramble(or did you?Stalkers BEWARE!).Here is chapter...one...two...FIVE!ENJOY!(Please excuse my hyperness)

* * *

CH.5-Pure Darkness

Sora felt warmth on his face. It was settling and relaxing. Memories of Summer days on the beach rose from the comfort of the warmth he had almost forgotten from his brief travels to Hollow Bastion. The warmth was replaced with pain. Sora awoke, lying on the floor. "You have done well, Sora," Agent Zien's voice said softly. "The trials are over. You fought valiantly." She held a rag drenched in warm water.

Sora looked at himself. His arms were scraped and bloody."My Keyblade?" Sora's voice was scratchy and low in a whisper. He felt the urge to fight Zien. After what she had caused. He had fought her copies but had lost. Sora was knocked unconscious after a long bought with two Zien copies. He had killed ten of the ferocious heartlesswhen two of them synchronized their strategies.

The image of Zien turned red, and Zien stooped down beside him and wiped the blood from his eyes. "What are...you doing?"Sora whispered.

"You are not my enemy. I hope that you will become my friend, Sora. You will be fine, but we need to talk,"Zien said in a less menacing tone of voice. "Just rest. We will talk soon enough." Sora closed his eyes as Zien tended to his wounds. He didn't want to go to sleep. He didn't fully trust her, but he had no choice. Some how she seemed to have some of his trust, but he did not know how. It was just something about Zien.

He slept for a short while and then woke up in a comfortable chair. Sora looked around the library of Hollow Bastion. The library was different, it had many more books. They were everywhere. From floor to ceiling. He got up and walked out the door. Sora knew where Zien would be. Sora eventually came to two large doors. He flung them open, andwalked into the familiarplace. The roomwherehe and Riku had fought.Sora stumbled up the stairs andonto the main landing.

"I didn't think you would make it,"Zine walked overto Sora and helped him up. "You are still very weak and beat up. You shouldn't have come here."

Sora looked into the deep darkness of the hood. He could only make out the mouth and chin of Zien. She smiled, noticing his eyes. "Who are you? Why did you take Kairi? Where is Kairi?"

"I am Agent Zien. And what happens to,"Zien paused as she looked into Sora's eyes,"Kairi will be decided by your actions."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a propostion for you. Help me defeat Ansem and I will return Kairi to Destiny Island, unharmed."

"What do you have against Ansem?"

"It is time for someone else to be in power. I will return you to Destiny Island after we accomplish our goal. Do you agree?"

Sora looked into the shadow he knew as her face."I will help you, but first let me seeKairi."

"Very well. Tsuchi?"Zien yelled.

"Yes, Zien,"Tsuchi(theBlondeHaired Kid)brought Kairi in his arms up the stairs. She was asleep.

"Tsuchi, you will accompany Kairi to the Destiny Islands and there you will protect her,"Zien said looking at Tsuchi."Is this good enough, Keyblade master?" Zien looked to Sora. Sora nodded."Tsuchi, you may go now."

"Yes, Zien." Tsuchi took Kairi down the stairs and out the double doors.

"Who was that?" Sora took a seat on the staircase that lead to the multi-color heart at the top of the room.

Zien turned to him after watching Tsuchi leave the room. "He is a Keybearer, unlike us Keyblade masters. He is less skilled with a Keyblade and could never do what we can. One of my few partners.We agreed to bring down Ansem and that we would rule the darkness."

"What do you want me to do?" Sora rubbed his scarred arms.

"Follow me if you think you can,"she began to walk down the stairs. Sora got up and walked to the end of the landing. He stepped off the end and fell right by Zien and began to walk. "We are going to a new part of Hollow Bastion that I created." Sora nodded.

They entered the new room. The room was cold and stone and had a metal table in the middle of complicated equipment. "This is the medical room that I added for me and my associates. Get on the table." Zien walked over to the equipment and supplies.

Sora looked at like she was insane. "What? What are you gonna do to me?"

"Just get on the table. You know...I can tell Tsuchi to kill Kairi at anytime,"Zien said playfully. Sora felt that she was playing around, but hewasn't sure so he got on the examining table. "Good." Zien strapped Sora onto the table. Sora was unsure of what this was all about, but he had no real choice in the matter. Zien stuck a needle into a sealed vial and extracted something. "This won't hurt a bit," She said drawing closer to Sora.

She gave the needle a test and shot a bit of the black liquid into the air. It fell to the floor and the stone began to melt under the substance. The crevice was the exact shape of the fluid that fell on the floor. "What is that?" Sora asked in a terrified state. Zien layed the needle onto a service tray and made sure Sora's bindings were secure.

"Don't worry, Sora. You can trust me,"Zien leaned down and kissed his cheek. Sora's brow furrowed. Zien had a twisted smirk on the part of her face that Sora could see.

"What is this all about? Zien! What are you doing?What is that?"Sora said looking confused and panicked.

Zien pushed the needle into Sora's arm. Right as she was about to push the substance into him through the needle, she muttered,"Pure darkness. Tangible,pure, beautiful darkness!" The substance spread through Sora's blood stream quickly. He bagan to convulse violently.

Zien was back at the supplies cleaning the mess that had been made. She turned around and put her hand on Sora's forehead. His eyes were closed and his skin was cold as he convulsed on the examining table. "Now there will be two Keyblade masters of darkness,"She whispered to him."It has been so long since I have seen you. Please don't be mad at me for this."Zien rubbed her gloved hand through Sora's long brown hair.

* * *

A/N:OK!Chapter five done!Just to let you know Tsuchi is Japanese for Earth. I hadno name for the BHK so I took Sora's name which is Japanese for sky and put earth in Japanese. I hope that makes sense!OK? I bet you can't guess who Zien is! Ok...maybe you can, but it will be hard! I hope you like it. Read,review, and recommend!Ok you don't have to do the last but the previous two are mandatory! Thanks reviewers! 

Peace out,

Youkai Boy


	6. CH6 Grand Schemes Unfold

A/N:Hi everyone!Thank you reviewers,I appreciate your input.And a special thanks to MagicianCyborg for your insightful question. Your answer will come soon!(-: Anyway, this is the interesting part of the fic to me because it begins to split into seperate stories for all the characters(there are so many aren't there?). Well, this is chapter six!(Sorry for the late update!)

* * *

**CH.6-Grand Schemes Unfold**

**Sora's POV**

Sora had been convulsing for about an hour when he stopped.He had been resiliant against the darkness but it eventually wore down on someone until they either mentally or physically gave in.Zien checked his pulse and breathing.The darkness had taken out Sora's body,but this was for the best.Sora would be eaten alive if he went to face Ansem as he was.He needed more power and this was the only way to get it quick enough.

Sora awoke.His eyes jerked open but his body didn't move.He stared at the ceiling above him. "Zien, what have you done to me?"

Zien walked over beside him after taking care of some issues with the equipment."I have made you stronger, Sora,"She said compassionately.

"I don't like it,"Sora said looking at the ceiling.

"Let me see your eyes."Zien stooped over him and looked into his pure black eyes."It is done.You can control darkness now,"She said as she unstrapped him. She helped him up from the observation table."You're still weak, let me help you."

Zien wrapped her arm around Sora's shoulder, but Sora jerked away. "No.First, you tell me what is going on!"

"What do you mean?"

"First,you kidnap my girlfriend,I come to get her and copies of you beat the shit out of me, then I come here and agree to kill Ansem, you send her back to Destiny Island! And now you are helping me after almost killing me?What are you trying to do?I am so confused!"Sora fell back on the examining table and sat there, waiting for a reply.

"I...I...Oh, Sora,"Zien hugged Sora.Her voice sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

Sora pushed her back."What the hell is wrong with you?"Sora was angry now. He wanted to know what was going on."Who are you?"

Zien drew closer to Sora, and he put his face in his hands.A heartless materialized out of the floor and stood in front of Sora, its arms stretched wide as if to protect Sora.This impressed Zien,it usually took a month untilone could summon heartless."I am...Zien.Please,Sora.Things will reveal themselves in time.Can't you just help me?"Her voice was more of a plea. Zien was no longerthe calm person that Sora once thought she was."I am going through alot,Sora."Zien flicked her wrist and sent the heartless flyng into the vacant wall.Its frail body fell to the floor and disappeared.

"And you thinkI am not?"Sora paused."Lets just get this over with."

"Tomorrow, you train,"Zien said in a whisper.

* * *

**Donald and Goofy-The day of the kidnapping**

They watched Sora leave in the fighter gummi ship, and then ran out of the house.Donald and Goofy walked into Riku's house,"Riku,Sora is gone!"Goofy exclaimed.

Riku was sitting on his couch holding a box anda letter. He slid the note across his coffee table as if he had not heard a single word. Donald looked at Riku then to his box. It was a clothing box like you get at stores. It was open and he looked into it hypnotized.

Goofy picked the note up from the table and read out loud,"Dear Riku...I need ya to accompany me to Twilight Town.There has been sightin's of large numbersof heartless.They are said to be fighting.This means that there are two groups of heartless.I need you to help me figure out what exactly is going on in Twilight Town. I am countin' on ya...King Mickey!"Goofy looked at Donald.They had almost forgotten about King Mickey. The islands had been so comforting and relaxed that they forgot why they were away from Disney Castle.

"Riku, would you mind if we came with you?"Donald quacked.

"Sure you can come,"Riku's voice waslow.He pulled a black-leather trench coat from the box.It was like Zien's, and Riku put it on."Come on!"Riku lead them out of his house and into his back yard which was like a jungle.He lead them down a narrow path and they arrived at a gummi ship covered braches and leaves. "Welcome to the S.S.Riku!"Riku cleared the gummi ship of debri and they all piled into the gummiship.

* * *

**Kairi's POV-The day after**

Kairi's eyes opened slightly.She was lying on her bed.She rubbed the sleep fromher eyes and sat up.Kairi sat on her bed for a few minutes looking into the deep purple blankets that she had slept on."Wow!That was a really wierd dream!"

Kairi ran through her house to go to Sora's;she had completely forgotten about the incident between Sora and Selphie. Kairi made it out her front door and halted on her sidewalk. There was a boy sitting on a tree stump, indian-style.Kairi walked behind up behind him without his attention.

Kairi looked over his shoulder to see what he was focusing on so hard.In his hands,outstretched before him was a familiar Kayblade."That's...that's Sora's!"

The boy swung the Kayblade gracefully and it fell under Kairi's chin, but it didn't stike her.He was mearly threatening her or playing with her, she couldn't tell which.The Keyblade he held to her throat was the transformed Oathkeeper."I wouldn't know,"said the blonde headed boy.

"Who are you?"Kairi held her head very still.The boy got up from his seat on the stump.

"I am Tsuchi, your guardian,"Tsuchi said removing his blade from its offensive spot.He had just confirmed her suspicions.Kairi no longer took her dreamas fiction.

"I am going to Riku's house!I've gottatalk to someone!"Kairi took off into the direction of Riku's house.Tsuchi stood and watched her leave.He took one last facinated look to his new Keyblade and then sighed.

Kairi was sprinting faster than she ever had before. She arrived at Riku's house.She ran up a few stairs to Riku's front porch. Tsuchi sat on the other end of the porch with his back against the wall. "Where did you come from?"Kairi panted.

"Riku isn't here. He left ona gummi ship this morning,"Tsuchi said with his eyes closed.

"How do you know?"

"I saw the ship."

Kairi sighed through her quick breaths."Know-it-all..."Kairi flipped her hair from her face, and ran down the stairs.She began to walk to the pier. Tsuchi appeared from behind a tree."How are you doing that?"She walked past Tsuchi and he walked quickly to catch up.

"What is your problem with me?I am not that bad of a person!"

"You work for that witch!"Kairi screamed,walking faster.

"Who?Zien?She isn't that bad."Kairi sat down on the pier as did Tsuchi.

"Whatever,"She said staring into the ocean. Her head was hung and she began to cry.The ocean reminded her of Sora's eyes sometimes and this was one of those times.Tsuchi couldn't stand seeing a girl cry so he turned his head. She had a right to cry in his opinion.They sat in silence except for the sobbing of Kairi.

* * *

**Zien's POV**

Zien had just left Sora'squarters after he had dozed off.Zien had alot to think about so she went to her quarters.She walked in and sat on her bed.Zien lowered her hood.She was quite tired of wairing her hood all the time.

Zienhad pulled an all-nighter trying to pull her plans together, and it was taking its toll.She rubbed her eyes."I have realized your feelings for this Sora character.He is familiar to me."Zien jerked up her hood."Don't worry,"the male voice paused, and then said in a wicked tone,"Zien."

"Axel.Well, aren't you clever?"

"I would like to think I was one of the smarter ones of our little clan,"Axel stepped from the dark corner of the room.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Twilight Town?"

"Don't worry, I am just here for a visit.Besides,everything is in my control,"Axel strutted before her and stood in front of her."Has the boy found out we are destroying his home?"

"No.I have sent him on another assignment."

"I don't trust him,he is not of our kind,Zien."

"Don't think I trust you,Axel.I assigned you the hardest assignment,not because I trust you, but because you are capable."Zien snapped at him.

"Fine.I don't care really.But to change the subject, what about this Sora kid?"Axel grinned and pulled down Zien's hood."I know you have a weakness for him, but seeing as who you are I can understand!"He laughed."Perhaps I should kill him so we can focus."He said maliciously.

Zien drew her Keyblade and jabbed the tip toward Axel.He caught the Kayblade in his fire wheels. The metal of the Keyblade began to get hot under Axel's influence."Zien,Zien,Zien,"Axel said playfully."You think you are so powerful but you..."

Zien threw her left hand to the door, it opened, and Axel was thrown out."Good night,"Zien said as she plopped back onto her bed.

* * *

A/N:This was an okay chappie...I think.Give me your opinion please!Please!I beg you!Thanks for the feedback!See you in chappie seven.

Youkai Boy


	7. CH7 Training

A/N: Okie...it has been nine months since I have updated this fic, but who knows maybe you will still be out there? Maybe... Well, things are great...thanks for asking! Here is the fic! REVIEW FOO!

* * *

**CH7-Training**

Zien led Sora into a spacious room. It held pillars that held up the ceiling of the area, and it was obviously another of the additions that Zien had made to Hollow Bastion. A red figure passed behind a pillar, which alerted Sora but Zien continued at her normal pace without taking notice. "Master Diz?" Zien spoke, loud.

"Here, Zien." The red figure made itself present suddenly without warning. "This is him?" Red guaze wrapped his form and his eyes connected with Sora's. Sora's eyes had made a radical change, from blue to black, and no coloredcontacts.

"Yes. Sora, this is the creator of the rebellion of Ansem's society. He is my master, lately. We work together with utmost trust, right Diz?" Diz nodded an affirmative. "He is here to monitor your training." They were all still walking, Zien and Sora following Diz. Sora thought it was a little condescending like Diz was superior in every way. And the way his aura felt to Sora, maybe he was.

"Shall we begin?" His voice was rough, and he sat down on an elaborate chair that they had come upon. Sora nodded in response, and Diz pointed, signalling for Sora to move out into the middle of the room.

Diz seemed to focus and soon Sora was surrounded by a variety of heartless. Sora smiled as if nothing was wrong; like the heartless weren't heartless but close friends. And half of the surrounding circle suddenly went wild with thrashing heads, and these crazed heartless tore into the other half and promptly exploded after. "Impressive." Diz was 'impressed' but Sora didn't believe it.

Diz concentrated again and more heartless than before engulfed. Sora raised his hand and the lesser heartless burst but the remaining heartless were large and powerful. Sora plunged his hand into the heartless' chests destroying them two by two. The only heartless left was a tall behemoth, and it charged, its horns outright. Sora lifted his hands to greet it and heartless were summoned to hold it back, but the heartless were not normal. Their eyes were silver and their jaws were sharper than most, and these jaws dug into the behemoth, wrenching and grating against bone (if heartless have bones). The heartless devoured Diz's behemoth.

Sora turned to face Zien and Diz. It had beeneasy, and Sora misunderstood his power but it did what it did. Diz stood up with grace. "Good." Diz flew forward and a powerful punch landed on Sora's shoulder. Sora summoned his keyblade and replied with a slash to the face.Diz stumbled backwards, "UGH!"

"Diz, Stop this!" Zien flicked her wrist and Diz was sent flying. But he stood like the blast of power was nothing. he was going to test Sora no matter what. With a complicated circular motion Diz sent a giant ball of darkness to recieve Sora. Sora was thrown back, slammed against a wall, and knocked out. Zien rushed to a rescue, keyblade drawn. Her keyblade blazed through Diz in twelve pivotal points. But Diz was not effected, he was held together by strands of darkness keeping his severed arms and legs with his body.

As Diz was crouched over in the corner, regenerating his body back to normalcy, Zien was craddling Sora. His black eyes swam with loss of consiousness, and Zien held tight to him, kissing his forehead as if to sooth the pain. She would not let him be hurt again, even if it cost her his life.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this...it was kinda vague but hey, you get what you get. See ya later.

Youkai Boy


	8. CH8 Battle of the Bulge

A/N: Time for yet another unheard update... Guess I lost my small fan base. Well, thanks for the review. Enjoy.

* * *

**CH8-Battle of the Bulge**

As Zien craddled Sora she thought, still conscious of her surroundings. She knew that Diz could have killed him easily. Even though Sora was more powerful at this stage than anything Zien had ever seen, he was still out of his league facing Ansem and Diz. But Zien wasn't. In fact, she was quite comfortable with fighting Diz, though that had never occured, but it might havebeen in the near future.

Diz stood up and dabbed his fingertipsin one of his quickly healing wounds. Diz lifted his fingers to his lips and his toungue shot out, licking his fingers clean of blood. "Your actions have proven who you are...Zien. Axel has alerted me to who you really are and how this all happened."

"Axel doesn't know anything!"

"Oh, you would be how resourceful that one is. He may one day give us all a run for our munny, but I don't think it will be anytime soon. Right, K...?"

"Don't call me that! I am not what I once was!" Zien was furious.

"You know who I once was, and I know who you are and were. We both hold the keys to each others' deep dark secrets. Poetic, don't you think? Of course, there is Axel but he doesn't know everything."

"Poetic? Diz, you have known me for what...a year now? We have been working in secret all this time. How does this change anything?"

"Because I know your motives, and I don't like them. I have underestimated who you were and you turn out to be...well...you." Diz's voice crawled along her skin. He was the most powerful thing Zien had ever met except for Ansem and now he was after her.

"I won't let you touch him!" Zien stretched her hand to Sora and he began to revolve slowly intoa purple-black puddle on thefloor, darkness. "And I swear, if you stand in my way, not only will I have a sad story but you will have one two, and we can be the keeper's of each others' secrets, too."

"I won't let you do what you mean to do. It is not the goal of the thirteen."

"Screw the God damn thirteen! I don't work for you!" A restraint within Zien let go. Her body exerted a wind of force that knocked Zien into a nearby pillar. Zien sped forward, a blur, and, with her keyblade, knocked the unsturdy pillar on top of Diz before he could react. He gave a great wheeze of air, as the pillar crushed the breath from him.

But it was no use. If that had killed him it would have greatly surprised Zien. She knew who he was and what he was capable of. With hulking strength Diz stood with the pillar in his hand. He crushed it into a wall with much force and anger. "I will kill you, Diz. If you insist on this, I will kill you here and now and I will end it." A sword much like Riku's materialized in Diz's stoney fist. "Then let us end it." Diz outweighed Zien and, apparently from his dash to Zien, almost paralleled her speed.

Diz's attacks were precise, fast, and amazingly powerful. Zien wondered how she was going to kill him when he was more powerful, but shehoped she would luck out. Zien was falling to the pressure of his blows, and that was when she almost laughed. It suddenly became humorously ironic that the most powerful fighters couldn't weild a keyblade, and with that thought she was sent soaring back with a powerful hit from Diz. She manuevered so that her feet landed against a pillar, and with one great push she soared back to meet him. Her keyblade sank into his gut and Zien quickly removed it, taking her turn at strikes. She sliced him up till his billowing red clothing were shredded in most places. A blast of energy followed her rapid succession of blows, which completely singed him.

His landing place, a thick wall, pushed him to the floor. "No..." Zien's breath left her in fear. Diz stood up, his wounds healing already. It was time to leave, time to go. She would kill him later but not now, not when he had a home field advantage. So Zien began to revolve into the choking darkness to meet Sora, but it moved to slowly and Zien caught a head-shot from a blast whose creator had to have been pissed off. Her cloak took all the damage, custom made to do so,butthe upper halfwas completely destroyed.

And so she went to meet Sora with her face visible, in the clothing beneath her cloak. Zien tensed as she was submerged in darkness.

Sorawould know who she was...


	9. CH9 A Secret Revealed

A/N: Okie. I have got a decent thread of an idea of what is going on in my fic...so I will be updating for a while. I hope it comes out...um...good. Please Review!

* * *

**CH9-A Secret Revealed**

Sora woke up, his eyelids flapping over his shinyblack eyes. His head had a sharp pain in it as he sat up inthe unfamiliar bed."I am so tired of waking up in strange places," Sora said, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Has he waken, Morty?"

"As far as I know, no, kupo. I ordered you a new coat for you, I hope that is satisfactory, but you will have to wear what you are in at present till it arrives," the voice was small and squeeky, clearly a mog.

"That is wonderful. Thanks, Morty. I guess he would find out eventually, anyway," Zien's voice was different, complimentary, unwavering.

"I apologize.I will excuse myself, Miss Zien, there is work to be done. I must attend to the master." Sora heard the patter of small feet going up wooden stairs. The roomthat he was currently occupyingwas dressed like an old Japanese room with screen doors and hard-wooden floors. Sora got up with a strong twang of pain in his head. He opened the sreen door and stumbled out into a reception room with corresponding Japanese style.

"Zien? Where am I?" Sora addressed who he hoped was Zien. A woman sat on a cushion, herlegs bent beneath her,by a low standing table. She wasdressed in a kimono, crimson-red hair tied back in a ponytail. She did not reply."Zien?"

"You are somewhere safe: a sanctuary to all who wish for no violence," Her voice was strained; she didn't want to be seen. "Would you like some tea?" Zien motioned to a steamingcup sitting across from her on the table. Sora did as he was expected and sat down onthe cushion opposite Zien. As he sat he got a good look at his oncecaptor.

"Wha... Ka..."

"Sora," Zien whispered, "there is much to be told. It is a long story and I will soon explain it, but not now."

"Kairi...?"

Zien's lips curved into a sad smile. "Yes, I was once called that." Sora stared into her black eyes, which were so much different from the ones he had previously seen on her. She was also older, and her frame and features no longer held the look of adolesence. She was in her mid to late twenties. She was beautiful.

"Sora, you have to meet someone. He is another of my friends that I met along my way to finding you and doing all of this. He is the most powerful person I have ever seen. He was a past keyblader that cut himself off from all civilization for many years. I believe we may learn something from him through you. Will you meet him?"

Sora nodded. Many things didn't make sense but some of the things she had said at Hollow Bastion became clear. "But first can't you tell me anything?"

"No. No, Sora. You must understand. I will tell you very soon, but you must go see Him first."

"But, Zien..."

"Don't argue with me. I have gone through too much for this right now. I need to rest. Go see Him and when he is done with you get Morty to summon me. Until then good bye," and with that Zien sank into darkness, disappearing from Sora. She knew how to make an exit, but that was the least that was on Sora's mind. Kairi had kidnapped...Kairi and the older Kairi had gotten Sora into something he was not quite sure he wanted.

Sora examined the room for clues to how to get to this magnificent keyblader. There were only two doors and a set of stairs that would lead anywhere. The mog had gone upstairs to serve "the master," and Sora wentup too. When he got to the top of the stairs Sora heard a voice whisper in his mind, "Sora, keyblader of Sunrise, come to me." An impression was made on his mind and Sora knew exactly where to go, and so he went: up an additional staircase across a hall and into a room with a screen door.

"Welcome, Sora." Sora sat on another cushion in front of a small table in front of the old keyblader. His eyes were white, blind, and his long hair and beardmatched color. His kimono was shining silver with designs in white. "I have summoned you here through Kairi. You have many questions, I am sure, but I am not the one to answer them. It is Kairi's task to alert you to the situation." His hands sat in his lap which gave him the appearance of calm composure. "I am Maxata, long master of the key," he spoke with power and distinction. "Let me examine you."

"Examine me? But you are...um...blind."

"Once you have been with the key for so long, it begins to open more than doors." Sora had no idea what he meant, but when his eyes met with Maxata's, he was drawn in. Sora's mind was drown in Maxata's mind, and Maxata's mind pulled and drew and forced Sora's mind.Sora's mind rejected the forces exuding from Maxata, but Maxata was too powerful. His mind was being raped and he could do nothing about it.

Maxata drew in a deep, ragged breath as he scanned through Sora's memories, feeling his happinesses and his sorrows. Sora struck out, materializing and throwing the Oathkeeper at Maxata. But Maxata's hand flicked up and seemed to control the blade. After a few spins in the air, Maxata sent the Oathkeeper hilt deep into the table. "You...are strong, Sora."

Maxata let go of Sora's mind and he slumped back on himself, sagging on the floor and his cushion. His hands clung to the table shaking with every breath. "You are unlike any otherI have met in my thousand years of life. All the others, they are weak but strong. You have not reached your full potential in strength of mind, power, or the physical. You know little of combat compared with others...but you know more power of the heart than any in all my days, no matter how long I have drawn breath. You have never been tempted to turn as many of our kind are. You see, we areextraordinary beings that are immune to poison, sickness, and sometimes death. But we suffer another ailment: we are connected to the alignment of ourselvesand others more than any other being. I have seen the dark, and, like many others, I have seen the light. I failed to endit long ago... butyou are the one to end this. You alone."

Sora was frightened by the old man.Both of their chestswereheaving, hoping to relearn how to breath. "End what?"

"All of it. The pain, the suffering, the seperation...the darkness," That was a hefty prophecy to make. "It is time to realize your potential, Sora. Time to give you a leg up on your adversaries," Maxata laughed but it ended in sour coughing. His hand raised convulsively and the Oathkeeper came to itgently. He was a master of all keyblades. "Are you ready? You will pass out again, and for that I am sorry. You do seem to do that a lot," Maxata smiled. "But it will be worth it."

"What are you going to do to..." Sora never finished the sentence. A long beam shot from the Oathkeeper, and the beam caught Sora in the chest. It kept him perfectly still and he could feel the intense heat and power isolating his heart beat, feeling it, pulsing with it.

"I wish you the best of luck," Maxata said. "You will need it."

Sora's eyes bulged. Pressure was focusing on Sora's heart, tightening on the valves. He was going to pass out just as Maxata had said. It was too much.

Sora's vision went black and he slumped to the floor. "Morty. Please assist Sora to his bed." The Oathkeeper left him as it disappeared with a flash. Maxata sighed. Perhaps there was hope.

* * *

A/N: I thought this was a good chapter. The longest one in the fic...maybe...but good all the same. I mat submit one later tonight...if you are out there. After all it is only eight o'clock... Well, see ya! 

Youkai Boy


	10. CH10 Dreaming of You

A/N: So yup. This is the tenth chappie and soon we will get off of Sora and "Zien's" story and back onto the others...so be prepared for it. This is will be the last of this kind of chapter for a while, that is until I canget some of Kairi's, Riku's, and Mickey's chapters up. Just let ya know. ENJOY!

* * *

**CH10-Dreaming of You**

Sora sat on Destiny Island staring out into the ocean, as blue as blue got. The pier was vacant except him, and he was content. Waves pattered against the dock and the boats tied there gave, swaying to and fro. Sora's eyes reflected in the water, their original blue, and he stared into his eyes. Kairi came walking down the pier but she was young and not like the Kairi Sora had most recently seen.

She sat down by Sora and put her hand on his shoulder. "Where have you been?"

Sora looked at her as if he had never seen her, but he reached behind and put his hand on the back of her neck. He pushed her close, their lips touching. Kairi's image flickered and it was replaced by the older Kairi with her long ponytail, but she didn't stop holding her lips to his. Sora, caught off guard by the sudden change,slowlyresumed his position holding his own gaze. "Sora..."

"What are you doing in my dream?" He saw the truth. She felt different; she was actually there.

"Like Maxata, I have special abilities. I have the power to open dreams and thus all that you saw in the previous day. Maxata can open the mind and memories, and our friend Riku can open the doors of the heart, but it only allows him to see hidden desire. That is why he was so susceptible to darkness," She was imparting knowledge to him through dreams, why?

"What can I do?"

"That is why you are special, Sora. You can open the heart, and it is not a restricted view like Riku. You can see all. You can see everything within the hearts of every being, or at least you will be able to. That is what I remember you doing, at least."

"Remember me doing?"

Kairi, senior, stumbled upon her words, " Yes. That leads us to the point." She paused and took his face in her hands. Her fingertips shuddered over his skin. " He has awakened something within you," She was looking into his eyes, suprised. He could tell that that wasn't was she had planned to say. "I can feel it and smell it on your skin...it is different. Good perhaps?" She pressed her lips to his again, a smile revealing itself on her face.

"You were going to say something?" He let her go and pushed her hair from her face. It was odd seeing as she was in her twenties, but it was still Kairi, wasn't it? He still felt he was cheating on youngerKairi, though.

"Yeah, well, I am not from this time. In the future you died," Her tone was content as if it were perfectly normal to say such things. "And when you died my connection to the keyblade grew. I went from a princess of hearts to a keyblade master. I was determined to get you back," She paused. Sora got a sudden overshadowing image of Ansem striking the killingblow to an older him and Kairi holding a keyblade."The future is different without you, Sora. Things went out of control, and the heartless ran unchecked. After the incident of your death I never saw Riku again. I guess he blamed himself. King Mickey lost his throne and the remainder of the people from the Disney castle, including Donald and Goofy, left to try and escape the heartless. The last I heard before I left was that Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all died trying to defend the innocent," She sighed.An image of the rigid body of the king and his best friends."So after your death I came into possesion of Oblivion and I found a new power within it.

"It allowed me to use the energy of the hearts whose owners I killed." An image of Kairi's Oblivion absorbing another keyblade. "So I used that power and killed many good keyblade bearersto find a new world: Maxata's world. He told me what to do and I learned a little of him. He was once like you, but he failed where you did not. Your attempts were a fluke...as the heartless have returned but he was the controller of the actual heartless. Those heartless weren't like Ansem's pathetic imitations either. I fought one and I have learned to respect Maxata for the ability to control them at such a young age." An image of a towering heartless appeared to Sora. "The Darksides are Maxata's shadow, in fact. He was the one to create them, and he did a good job, I think."

Her foot breezed through the water, unguarded by a shoe. "Maxata came to see his faults after killing most of the keyblade bearers and the two fellowmasters."

"There is a difference between masters and bearers?"

"Yes. Bearers use keyblades, but they don't have the power that we do, and they usually don't maintain an affinity of the heart. But back to my story. Maxata found his home where time affected nothing so he took himself and his moogle buddy, Morty, and left to live there. He is older than many of the worlds that you have come familiar with. I found his place and he accepted. I could then work in this time or any time I wished to work in. Maxata is from all times and no time at all; he is amazing. Anyway, I started a year or so back and I would come to Destiny Island and watch you sleep through your window. And I had to struggle to not burst in and reveal myself because the time was not right and things had to be perfect. And now is the perfect time, or it was before that damned Axel interfered."

"So...you have done all this for me?"

"Yes, Sora. All of it for you. I have killed for you. I have grieved and cried for you. I have almost died for you. I am not turning back now. We have to defeat Ansem and finish this if things are ever to be better."

"Why Ansem? I thought we weakened him to the point of near death."

"No you haven't. You see, this 'game' between the darkness and keyblade masters has been playing out over and over again for thousands of years, and no one can lock it away. But Ansem is the strongest lord of darkness ever. Even Maxata gives him that."

"Why doesn't Maxata just do it now?" Sora saw it as an easy solution.

"Maxata created his world, and that took much of his power. He cannot use any offensive manuevers anymore, he can only defend. And as you can guess, you can't defend Ansem to death. So he put an enchanmentso that there wasno time and no dark affinitied creature can act violently there. I can't even carry a keyblade in there. But there it is..."

"So you are Kairifrom the future, and you are trying to save me from eventually dying at the hands of Ansem with the help of an ageless keyblade masterwho failed to seal the darkness but made his own world that has no time restrictions?" Sora took a deep breath.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" She smiled and the colors began to bleed, her hair color leaking onto the sand, the blue of the ocean blending with the lighter sky. And then black.

* * *

A/N: Okie dokie. Chapter ten is done and ready to be read! Read, review, relax!

-Youkai Boy


	11. CH11 A Night Out On the Town

A/N: I am changing one of the names of the characters. Tsuchi (the BHK) is hereby going to be known as Roxas...because that is his name in the game. I will try to be acurate with the names and descriptions of the thirteen...but if I make a mistake either tell me OR ignore it. I might try to fix it if it is major...otherwise... Anyway, time for me to continue on with Kairi junior's and Roxas's story so...here we go!

* * *

**CH11- A Night Out On the Town**

Kairi had cried herself to sleep on the dock where her and Roxas sat, and Roxas had taken it upon himself to take her into her home and put her to bed. She was peaceful as she slept, the appitamy of a sleeping beauty. Roxas had taken a post on Kairi's front porch, sitting in the shadows of the house. He had found it odd that no one had come to see her so far. Someone must have missed, but little did he know that the island was trying to avoid what could be made into the biggest fight in the history of Destiny Island.The only one who would have been brave enough to venture into Kairi's lair would have been Riku but he was out on business.

Roxas's cell phone began to ring in its pocket, and he flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Roxas? This is Tiki. You gotta come home! Something is wrong."

"How can you even be calling me? This is a secure line."

"It doesn't matter! Get your ass out here!" The phone clicked, dead.

"Damn." Tiki was one of Roxas's friends from Twilight Town, and he was no push over. If he said something was wrong, something was wrong. But how had he contacted him; Roxas was no where near Twilight Town. Roxas stood up and entered Kairi's house. "Get up! We have to go!" Kairi snorted and woke when Roxas ripped the covers off of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? God dammit, leave me alone!"

Roxas grabbed her wrist and forced her out of her house and onto the beach. "We have to go. I have business to take care of!"Roxas's Oathkeeper was out and pointing to the ocean. A beam shot out and the ocean spat out a ship with enough room for one. "Come on!" He picked Kairi up and sat her in the cockpit; he was stronger than he looked. He set the coordinates and accompanied Kairi in the "cockpit," otherwise known as a singleseat.

They were packed into the gummi ship like sardines in a can. Roxas could feel her body against his. "What are you doing? What is going on? GET OFF ME!" Roxas slammed the door and activated the sleeping gas, and they both were out like lights...

* * *

They were woken up when they landed. They were mangled together like a messed up sculpture, and when Roxas jumped out he gasped. Kairi allowed herself to get out ungracefully. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She had not looked around and was merely staring at the shocked expression of Roxas. Kairi turned and let out a scream.

A rare few dead bodies were scattered amongst the debri and heartless crawled along the remaining walls of broken buildings like black curtains. "Get back in the ship and lock it!" Kairi did as she was told; she would have fought him on it but this was no time. "Don't come out until I am here to retrieve you. It may be a while so don't worry."

"Be...be careful," It seemed out of place but it came out anyway.

Roxas turned to her and smiled a thin smile. Kairi got into the cockpit, and Roxas walked over the dead bodies and into an alley with heartless walls. What could he say, it wasn't the best decoration he had seen but it was a nice effect. Whoever was doing this was aiming for intimidation factor, but little did they know that Roxas was familiar with dealing with hard asses like their type, whoever they were. The heartless crept away from him as he walked, all eyes on him.

There was an explosion and Roxas began to run towards it. When he came into the courtyard the first thing he noticed was the ring of fire in the middle, scorching the clay flooring. A person was ejected from the ring of fire with clothing that was burnt in small patches, and the fire died away. Axel stood with his chackra poised in his hands, some of his great spires of hair slicked back with blood. He and his chackra had tasted blood today.

Roxas leaned and checked the pulse of the person who turned out to be Tiki himself. "He isn't dead but he is hurt. Take him and go, Roxas. This is no time for this!"

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

"Go, Roxas, I am here to destroy this place but you don't have to go with it. Leave," Axel wouldn't mind killing Roxas and this was apparent as Axel was already taking offensive steps toward him.

"I can't let you do this, Axel. This is my home and I will kill you if you don't leave."

"Then I guess one of us is coming of this rock ina body bag because this is too important to my plans," Axel sneered running a hand through his bloody hair.

"Plans?"

"Roxas, this is no time to talk strategum. I am tired of taking orders and this is the end of all of that!"

"Betrayal always was your game." Axel ran towards Roxas and they met weapons. Axel caught Roxas's keyblade in his chakras and threw it to a wall beside them, and continue to rip at the air with his chackra as Roxas dodged. Roxas was definitely not a keyblade master, and he had not had his keyblade very long at all. Roxas outmanuevered Axel and ducked low, sweeping Axel's feet. As Axel fell and recovered falling into a portal of darkness, Roxas rolled and recovered his keyblade. Roxas was left in the middle of a courtyard with one of his friends dying on the ground and a lunatic anywhere around.

Axel came at him from behind and Roxas rolled allowing Axel to swipe the blades adorning his chakra through the air. Axel deflected a hit from Roxas and flipped onto his back, his heels digging into the flesh and clothing there. He used Roxas as a spring board and flew into the air with incredible force that knocked the wind from Roxas. Axel hung in the air, his chakra revolving on his arms. Flame blazed down onto Roxas, and he began to scream from pain.

Axel landed and came to Roxas, holding his chakra to Roxas's neck. "Are you ready to go, Roxas? I will make it quick." Axel pulled back, readying to strike.

A sleek figure in a hooded cloak blurred by, keyblade rending the flesh of Axel's arm. "Damn it!" Axel screamed holding his arm to his chest, blood flowing freely and chakras on the ground. Heartless began to crawl toward the cloak figure who still held akeyblade. The heartless began to explode spasticly around them all.

Axel looked up to find another hooded figure standing atop a building holding a keyblade into the air which admitted a flash of light that was so intense that it made Axel scream as his eyes went blind.

When Axel could see again all the heartless were gone. Enough heartless to take overa portion of the city gone justlike that, but that didn't worry him. There were more heartless, but there were no more lives left after this one for Axel. "Are you responsible for all of this?" Said a slick voice from underneath a hood. A keyblade was held to Axel's throat.

"I...I..." Axel stammered.

The hooded figure held up a walkie-talkie, and said, "Goofy, you got Kairi?"

"Yup! She's safe and secure. We'll be there in a couple'a minutes," Said a voice through the hiss of the walkie-talkie.

"Good. We think we have him..."

* * *

A/N: OOOOOOOOOH! Cliffhanger! I bet you can taste the tension! You wanna read more don't ya? Well, you'll have to wait! R&R! 


	12. CH12 Negotiation

A/N: This is chapter twelve! The furthest I have ever gotten in ANYTHING I have ever done! On a side note, I figured I would throw in the fact that Kingdom Hearts II is set to come out in ten days. Did you hear me? The twenty-eighth of March! Are you ready? I am!

* * *

**CH12-Negotiation**

The cloaked figures had drawn their hoods to reveal that they were, in fact,King Mickey and Riku.However, thesurprisewasenjoyed only by Axel seeing as he was the only one who knew them and where they had come from.

"I am going to heal you," Mickey warned Roxas.

"No. Help him first." Mickey assumed that he was referring to the other fallen pedestrian and nodded. Mickey went to the boy and waved his gloved hand over him. The flesh, once burnt and mangled, healed before his eyes without scar or permanent damage. Mickey checked the boys pulse and breathing, he was alive.

Riku's keyblade was fixed just below Axel's jaw pushing hard against his throat. "What about my wounds?" It wasn't a real question, they all knew. Riku laughed. A keyblade to his throat and Axel was still cool, calm, and playful.

Mickey healed Roxas, leaving the other boy on the ground. He healed him, but inspected Roxas's throat with scrupulous eyes, "I can't seem to get rid of this scar." Mickey referred to a crown shaped scar on Roxas's upper throat.

"Birth mark." Mickey nodded, accepting Roxas's admittance,and returned to Riku's side.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Mickey was stern.

Axel smiled and laughed. "They are here! They are..." Riku's blade tightened on Axel's throat, choking out the last of his sentence.

* * *

(This part may be awkward for such a place...but I swear...it leads somewhere!) 

Mr. Tanka was a small man who lived in an accomadating apartment on the east side of Twilight town. He liked it here; it was always aperfect time of day. It might get a little monotonous sitting in the same time of day all the time for somebut, being the shriveled prune of seventy he was, he didn't mind much. In his retirement he found it relaxing to be able to start his day at any time he wished, and the fact that it was never too bright to be unable to sleep, and it was never too dark to not be able to see, he found it a beautiful arrangement.

Mr. Tanka started his "morning" routine by feeding his cat, Neko. After which he would brew himself a nice cup of coffee with cream, sugar, and a little cinnamon and sit on one of his balconies. He had two balconies, which shot the rent up. One was over a bustling market place, and the other hung over a serene courtyard. Mr. Tanka decided this morning to sit out on the balcony over looking the market; he wanted noise this morning.

He opened the doors and sat by a table on a stool, reading the morning post and sipping his coffee. There was a breeze that brought lingering coolness, a comfortable chill. His coffee remained warm and creamy and everything was good in the old Asian man's paradise. He unseated himself with the intention of getting another cup of coffee, but when hebegan to walk someone caught hold of his collar and held him up in the air. "Come with me."

"Burgular! Thief! Hoodlum!" Mr. Tanka was not going to take this lying down.

"Silence!"

The words were coaxed from Tanka, silence. The voice commanded power thathe could not resist.He looked to his captor, a man in a black trench coat...

* * *

"So you are the one in charge of this operation?" Riku said to Axel. Axel returned with a smile that said everything and nothing. "Are you?"

The glass door to a balcony above them burst, the glass evaporating in the air, anda hooded man walked out of the apartment holding a little man. "Tanka-san?" Hewas Roxas's friend.

"Let Axel go or I drop him," The hooded intruder hung Tanka over the railing by the back of his collar.

"Xemnas, my lord!" Axel proclaimed and Riku's keyblade came even closer to Axel's throat drawing droplets of blood. Riku and Mickey looked at each other with somber and unknowing expressions; they didn't know what to do.

There was a long pause, and Xemnas became impatient; ared beam of light ran through Tanka's gut. Xemnas released him from his grip, and he moved fast for the ground. Riku, abandoning his post, lept and caught Tanka doing a roll in the process. Meanwhile,Axel's chakra rose and attacked Mickey on their own, and Axel stepped back into safety,darkness, with a cruel smile. A dagger was produced from Xemnas and he caught Roxas in the shoulder with his strong throw and it burst into a tangle of vines. Roxas was trapped to the floor of the courtyard, panting, blood seeping from the wound on his shoulder.

Mickey dodged and parried therogue blades' attacks with skill and speed, but the final attack caught him off guard. The chakra passed through layers of flesh and cloak on both his arms, sending him falling back, andas he fell, blood soaking his ripped coat, the chakra disappeared into darkness along with their absent owner.

So much had been lost in so little time with the interference of Xemnas. Riku stood up, small Mr. Tanka panting in his arms. There was no wound inhisstomach or anywhere, but the little man panted still but without purpose it seemed. Tanka opened his eyes and they were bright yellow.

"The stronger the heart, the stronger the heartless!" Laughed Xemnas from nowhere.

* * *

A/N: Xemnas...! He will be seen later on in the chapters...it is actually kinda important...but I have said too much! I think this chapter came out choppie...maybe I am always choppie! I shall have to read my other chapters and try to fix it. Please be patient! See you in...thirteen!

Youkai Boy


	13. CH13 XIII

A/N: I have decided that I will do something special for chapter 13! Ok...nothing amazingly special...just going in a different direction than what would have been thought to come after the last chapter. It still fits, though. So here it is! This might...have spoilers...ha...!

* * *

**CH13-Meeting ofXIII**

The members still left of organization XIII lounged in their meeting place, waiting for those who had not arrived. Demyx sat in the corner, strumming his shamisen (Japanese guitar like instrument). Its appearance didn't seem normal, a trick of the light made it appear to be made of water. His gentle strumming soothed the occupants of the room: Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx, and Luxord.

Axel burst through the door and a blaze of fire shot for Demyx, but strands of liquid radiated from the strings of the shamisen extenguishing the fire. "Water extinguishes fire."

"Fire evaporates water," Axel reached his hand toward Demyx, whose body tensed as if to react, and the shamisen evaporated into steam in Demyx's hands. Demyx looked up at Axel with a look that pronounced his displeasure. "Get a sense of humor, Demyx!" Axel took a seat in a comfortable chair near the open window.

"Where is the superior?" Xigbar asked making it sound as if he was asking the lot but he was really focusing on Axel. He knew Axel liked to kiss ass, and knew he would be some how involved with the superior.

Axel's hand hesitated over a fresh wound on his arm.White fire cleansed and healed the wound, but the ripped leather became frayed with being burnt. "He is on his way." Axel took a steep intake of breath as a reaction to the white fire. The room sat in silence, except for Demyx and Axel there was no tension just as there was nothing else; the room held a solitude that was deafening.

Just when Axel was almost to his breaking point, the Superior walked in. Xemnas stepped in, his hood drawn, his face left expressionless. Xemnas's silver-gray hair drifted down to his shoulders, and his eyes danced around the room inspecting faces and stances. "Where are the others?"

They were six short making them a grand total of seven. Axel thought it would be foolish to be known as XIII and only have seven members,but he was partly to blame for the absences. "They were traitors, master Xemnas. They had to be eradicated."

"Vexen?"

"Marluxia sentenced him to death."

"Lexaus?"

"The keyblade master killed him."

"Zexion?"

"Dead."

"Larxene?"

"Keyblade master, and as was Marluxia. Marluxia was the leader of their attempts to overthrow you, Xemnas, but Sora got to him before I could," Axel spoke smoothly. Xemnas could taste lies and smell feelings and see darkness and lack of, but not on Axel; he could trick his senses.Axel's gaze remained on the open window, he had to concentrate without showing it.

"What of Thirteen, Roxas?" Saix uttered as he brushed his blue hair from his face.

"I know where he is. But we are not here just to take role of who still lives. I am here to alert you to the fact that our agent who has not actually become one of us, Zien, has been proclaimed a traitor. If she is seen, she is to be captured and brought here to be questioned by me," Xemnas finished.

"But why were we summoned here? Couldn't you tell us that through other means?" Xaldin asked.

"I was summoned by Diz. Was he involved in this?" Asked Luxord.

"It was a device to lure the Superior here. Xemnas is very hard to get an audience with, of late," Diz stepped from the shadows in the corner of the room. His red cloak stuck out in the shadow; he must have recently appeared. Xemnas smiled.

"What is it we need to discuss, Diz?"

"You know damn well what we need to discuss. Tell them to leave!"

"Leave us." They all left in puffs of smoke or portals of darkness. Axel hesitated, looking from Diz to Xemnas with curiousity, but decided against staying. "Satisfied, Diz?"

"It is time to decide who is going to take hold of the organization and force the final events into motion."

"So today is the day? One of us will die before the sun rises again?"

Diz was caught off guard by the statement, and he faultered, Xemnas could smell his surprise. "Yes... yes, we shall battle this out."

"Then shall we battle somewhere more suited for battle than Twilight Town, my friend?" Xemnas's hand touched Diz's shoulder and they were suddenly at the non-existant world. The waves crashed against the sand of the beach. "Is this satisfactory, Diz?" Xemnas's form disappeared into the darkness, but his voice was carried by an echo. Diz prepared for battle. "Why do you wish to control them? Am I not doing a good enough job for you, Diz?" His voice was carried on a wind to Diz's ears.

"I will end it. We will end it as one!"

"So the truth is revealed to all? Should we finish it so soon? Can we not linger a while longer? I find predictability to make life very unlikable... Wouldn't you agree?" Xemnas was still in the shadows, always enigmatic.

"Come out! It is destiny for us to be one."

Xemnas revealed himself, standing by the ocean, twin shining blades letting their harsh red light bounce from the ocean waves. Suddenly, he was in front of Diz and his blades flashing. They rended Diz's flesh sending his red cloak into shreds, but Diz merely laughed, and his tattered hand shot forward, grasping Xemnas's neck. "I shall make this quick and then we shall leave to collect the disgrace of us..."

Diz pulled Xemnas towards him bringing their bodies close, and Xemnas's essence was absorbed by Diz. Diz slumped on the ground his moans and cries piercing the serenity. His bones cracked and joined, broke and mended, absorbed and released tension until he was a formless shadow, a mark on the sand.

* * *

"Where is Zien? Has she sent any news?" Ansem queried into a computer panel by his throne in Hollow Bastion.

"No, sir." The computer's lifeless voice announced.

Ansem sat on his throne. That was all he did lately. There was nothing to be done that could not be done by someone else: heartless production, nothing special anymore, done by machines; command and/or teach students, done by previous students, and luring Sora into traps was left for Zien and Axel... Boredom ruled his days and so it was to continue, it seemed.

"Ansem, I have some news you might be interested in."

"Axel? What a nice surprise to see you... Where the Hell have you been?"

"No time for that. They're coming, I believe. Those who we have been watching, and have been watching us."

Ansem's face displayed nothing but his voice shook, "Secure the perimeter, give all students notice that this is a code black, and tell all administration to report here in half an hour!"

"Yes, sir." Axel left without even having showed his face.

Ansem lounged in his chair and a sigh escaped him, "And so the end begins..."

A shadowy figure lie behind his throne, wrything and tremoring in its own form...

* * *

Yep...long time no update... If it isn't consistent please notify me, I didn't have enough time to reread all my fic...so this is a lame attempt to get somewhere. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R!

Youkai Boy


End file.
